glee_the_new_genfandomcom-20200213-history
Who's That Chick
Who's That Chick is a song originally by David Guetta feat. Rihanna. It was sung by New Directions in the third episode of the first season, Girl Power. Lyrics Valerie Here we go! Jessica Feel the adrenaline moving under my skin. It's an addiction such an eruption. Sound is my remedy feeding me energy. Music is all I need. Jason Baby, I just wanna dance. I don't really care I just wanna dance. I don't really care... care... care Dmitri Feel it in the air... yeah New Directions She's a mean and crazy dita disco diva... and you wonder: Who's that chick? Who's that chick? Too cold for you to keep her. Too hot for you to leave her. Who's that chick? Who's that chick? Who's that chick? Who's that chick? Who's that chick? Who's that chick? Melissa and Talia Back on the dancefloor bad enough to take me home. Bass kicking so hot blazing through my beating heart. French kissing on the floor, heart is beating hardcore. Heard everybody is getting a little tipsy on the crazy juice. This will end up in the news Aspen Baby, I just wanna dance. I don't really care I just wanna dance I don't really care... care... care Daniel Feel it in the air... yeah New Directions She's a mean and crazy dita disco diva... and you wonder: Who's that chick? Who's that chick? Too cold for you to keep her. Too hot for you to leave her. Who's that chick? Who's that chick? Who's that chick? Who's that chick? Who's that chick? Who's that chick? Derek Ultra sexual, the night has got me love sprung. I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah. My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum oh oh uh oh Kendra Ultra sexual, the night has got me love sprung. I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah. My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum. Beating like a disco drum... beating like a disco drum... New Directions She's a mean and crazy dita disco diva... and you wonder: Who's that chick? Who's that chick? Too cold for you to keep her. Too hot for you to leave her. Who's that chick? Who's that chick? Who's that chick? Who's that chick? Who's that chick? Who's that chick? Trivia *The line "Here we go" was improvised by Elizabeth Gillies and was included on the recording due to the video having the words "Here we go" just before Rihanna sings. *Even though Dmitri told the group to come colourful some of the New Directions wore outfits inspired by the "Night Version" of the video. Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung By New Directions Category:Songs Sung By Aspen Haynes-Schofield Category:Songs Sung By Daniel Greatbach Category:Songs Sung By Derek Kaede Category:Songs Sung By Dmitri Blanchet Category:Songs Sung By Jason Marshall Category:Songs Sung By Jessica Rimmons Category:Songs Sung By Kendra Suazo Category:Songs Sung By Melissa Potter Category:Songs Sung By Talia Creston Category:Songs Sung By Valerie Kostas